


My Siren

by MariaStone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Erotic, M/M, Musicians, Pirates, Romance, Sex, Some Fluff, Yaoi, first mate/captain relationship, relationships, rumbar pirates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: How I imagine Brook meeting Yorki, him joining the crew and their adventures after that.(mature chapters will come) Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

The Rumbar Pirates had docked on a small island not too far from their home island, their journey barely starting. All they needed now were some previsions and they were good to go. Yorki could barely contain his excitement as he walked through the port town, feeling like a whole new person. He was a captain of his own crew dammit, and in this world, that was everything.   
The crew had come up to a large crowd of people gathered in the town square, circling some sort of performance by the sounds of it. The instant the sweet ballad of a violin reached Yorki’s ears, the feeling shot straight to his heart making him rush up a flight of stairs leading to a large bridge that gave him a perfect view of the performer. When the tall man turned around to face the other side of the crowd, Yorki got a perfect look at his face.   
The expressions when he played were those of someone doing something that they loved with all their heart. Passion was poured into every lovely note that traveled to Yorki's ears and he couldn't even lie, it got him excited.   
His fingers tingled and he couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
Once the song was reaching its ending, a shiver ran down Yorki's spike as he felt eyes on him and when he looked down, sure enough the violinist was looking dead at him.  
The two men held eye contact so long they were sure they broke a record.  
The musician gave one last beautiful note before the surrounding crowd busted into a frenzy of loving applause.  
Although he didn't ask for it, money was practically thrown at the man, his protests of not needing it going unheard in the continuing cheers.  
Once it died down, Yorki watched every single one last one of his moves and watched as he finally strolled into a saloon.  
Yorki practically jumped over the railing before his crewmates stopped him.  
"That's too high a jump captain, stop!"   
He shook them off, "Please, I'm a man of adventure." He said then jumped down earning scared cries from his crew and declarations of punishment later.  
He ignored them and ran to the bar he saw the man walk into and instantly spotted that afro that wasn't hard to miss.  
He had to calm down.   
He didn't want to seem desperate but God dammit he was desperate as hell.  
‘He can't say no... I won't take no for an answer’ he thought to himself.  
He thought of different ways to approach the man without scaring him.  
'Should I go for a smooth and cool approach?'   
‘Hey, how about you join my crew?’   
Hm, maybe not.  
"The straightforward approach?  
'JOIN MY CREW!"   
That'll scare him for sure.  
What if he doesn't want to be a pirate? Yorki laughed at the thought, everyone wants to be a pirate…  
He took a deep breath in and let it out when he began charging towards the skinny man.  
He sat down next to him and had to take a second look. The man didn't notice him at first but Yorki couldn't believe how pretty this man was.   
His skin was tan and although his eyes were hidden behind the dark glasses, he caught a glimpse of the brown orbs under the curtain of tight black coiled curls.  
Yorki swallowed the lump in his throat and kicked it into high gear.   
"Hey there."   
The man looked at him and smiled, "Why hello." He purred, his voice sounding weirdly good to the Captain.  
"Uh...um let me buy you something. Please, just hear me out." He insisted.  
The man smiled, "Very well."


	2. 2

He did it.  
Oh Jesus fuck, he actually did it.  
He said yes.  
Brook said yes.  
Yorki smiled. He loved that name, 'Brook'. He could scream it to the mountain tops because he said yes!   
Well actually he said, "Sure, why not. I don't have anything else here for me anymore anyways." But it was still a yes and that's all that mattered to Yorki.  
So now he was walking back to his ship with the tall musician by his side and strangely he felt at ease.   
He looked up at him to see him smiling and he couldn't help but to smile as well.   
"So ya ready for this?" He asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be Captain!" He beamed.  
Ha, 'captain'. He loved the sound of that coming out of his mouth.  
Yorki soon came up to the large sea vessel that housed him and his fellow crew and said crew was already loading supplies for the long journey ahead.   
As soon as one of them caught eye of Yorki they all crowded around the man and the new crew mate.  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Everyone, this is Brook, our new fellow musician!"   
Cheers and pats on the timid man's back were rewarded and Yorki smiled, this was going to work out just fine.  
"And we're going to throw a banquet in his honor, tonight!"   
More cheers and his crew scrambled on the ship urging their captain to board so they can set sail.  
Brook shuffled next to him, "No need to throw a celebration in my honor Captain."   
"Nonsense Brook. You're a valuable new addition to my crew and therefore we're going to party like no tomorrow!”


	3. 3

The Rumbar pirates have been riding the waters for a while now and the sun was finally setting on the horizon.  
Yorki watched the glittering waters and smiled at the soft sounds of shuffling feet across the deck and voices coming from the dining hall.  
Suddenly the sounds of violin filled his ears and made his stomach flutter, cause there was only one person who played like that and made him feel like that.  
The soft melody was being played by none other than Brook.  
He rested his arms on the rail, his back to the ocean.  
A silent stare off started between the two men, Brook not missing a single note as his eyes bore into Yorki's soul.  
When he finished he flashed his signature innocent smile, "It's almost time to celebrate Captain."   
"Indeed it is Brook, come! Let's get you settled in." 

The banquet went on into the wee hours of the morning. Yorki jumped awake, ripping his sticky face off of the wooden dining hall table. He yawned as he looked around the trashed room, his beloved crew sprawled out everywhere, slump and drunk.  
But what he didn't see was Brook.  
Jumping to his feet instantly, he began to go up to his cabin, searching for the new member everywhere along the way.  
He wasn't near the mast, the rails, the tail, or the deck. Where could he be?  
Yorki opened the door to his cabin and almost screamed.  
There, on his bed, was Brook curled up adorably with his shirt wide open.  
Yorki crept quietly closer to get a better look and felt his throat go dry as he saw the man's unusually toned chest sport dark nipples.  
He found himself licking his lips as he continued looking over the tall man's slender figure, his legs being the main contributor to his height.  
"Goodmorning Yorki sencho."   
The blonde whipped his head back to the head of the bed, plump lips of the man smirking down at him.  
Yorki jumped back so hard he fell on his bottom, "Uh...um, I was uh-"   
Brook laughed and finally sat up, fluffing his afro in the process.  
"Was that kitchen table comfortable?" He asked to the marks on Yorki's tan face.   
"Uh, no. Not at all." He managed to spit out.  
Another laugh, "Well next time you pass out like that, I'll make sure to bring you to bed with me."   
Yorki exploded, his face feeling as hot as the sun. He quickly became an incoherent stammering mess, making Brook laugh yet again and stroll out the room.  
What did he mean by that? Was he reading a little too much into it? Or maybe he wasn't reading enough. But what more could it mean but 'that'?


	4. 4

He was cute, oh he was so fucking cute Brook couldn't stand it.  
The way he stuttered around him and blushed at the slightest looks or dirty sayings.  
Brook had a feeling that his innocence was only on the surface though. With enough consent and confidence (which he knew he had) Brook was sure their first time would be one to remember.  
He wasn't usually like this though. He had been in a couple relationships in the past, none with men but he was never entirely against the idea.   
But Yorki, oh God the blonde cowboy pirate did something to Brook that had him imagining his Captain's member sliding down his throat  constantly.  
Dirty, ungentleman like, but it's how he felt.  
Brook walked back to the crew quarters and found them all still asleep.  
He used the opportunity to take a shower and dress in his best suit complete with his signature glasses.  
He strolled outside to see Yorki dressed in his usual attire, brushing his teeth on the top deck.  
The two shared a heated glance and yet again the Captain's tan face tinted a strawberry red.  
He cleared his throat when he was finished, "Uh Brook?"   
"Yes Captain?" He replied.  
"Do you know a song called Bink's no Sake?"   
The man let out a gleeful laugh, "What musician doesn't, dear Captain?"   
"Could you play it for me. Please? Any version is fine." The man stuttered.  
"With pleasure." Brook said resting his violin on his shoulder, letting the ballad take him away.  
His heart swelled. He played this a thousand times before so how come playing it for Yorki made him feel so... at ease?  
In the middle, Yorki signaled for him to stop.  
"Something wrong?" The musician asked.  
"They're not up yet?" The man grumbled.  
Brook let out a soft chuckle, "They were all fast asleep when I went back to shower."   
Yorki groaned and looked at the man, "Could go round em up for me Brook?"   
Not knowing exactly how he was going to wake up the large group of men, Brook bowed, "Yes Captain."


End file.
